


Lost in the Forest

by TriforceNinja



Series: Whumptober 2020 [17]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bandits & Outlaws, Being Lost, Canonical Child Abuse, Childhood, Crybaby Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Needs a Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, Forests, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Mild Blood, Sylvain Jose Gautier Needs A Hug, Violence, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriforceNinja/pseuds/TriforceNinja
Summary: After Dimitri rescued Felix from a group of bandits, they found themselves lost in a forest. They had no idea where they were going or how they were going to get home. Would they ever find a way?Whumptober 2020 Challenge No 20. TOTO, I HAVE A FEELING WE’RE NOT IN KANSAS ANYMORELost
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Whumptober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953259
Kudos: 3
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Lost in the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story contains Kidnapping, Mentions of Child Abuse (Because Miklan is an asshole) and Violence.  
> Originally I was about to tag minor violence up there, but after my editor pointed out the "backbreaking" part, I had to use the graphic depictions of violence warning.  
> Enjoy.

“Hey boss, look what I found wandering in the forest!” A blonde, scruffy thug entered a bandit camp, while he held a struggling, navy blue haired, ten-year-old boy.

The shaggy brown-haired boss, who had long mutton chops, turned to his lackey, and examine the hostage.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t that Fraldarius brat.” He gloated in Felix’s face. “Well, I’m a little disappointed that you are not the elder one, but you-” The bandit leader jammed a finger on navy haired child’s nose. “You will make us a hefty fortune after we send a ransom to your old man.”

Felix wanted to bite off his finger if that one bandit holding him had not gagged his mouth with his hand. All the child did was struggle in the thug’s grip while tears peaked from his eyes. The leader ordered his assistant to bind Felix as he went to write a ransom letter. The blonde bandit took the child into his tent as he searched for some rope. Once he found some, he removed his hand from Felix’s mouth to grab it. Before the bandit could do so, the Fraldarius child use his free mouth to bite the arm holding him. The thug screamed at the impact, but he kept a firm grip on his captive. Once he grabbed the rope, he roughly shoved Felix into the ground as he began to tie up his arms and legs. The Fraldarius child started crying out for help during his binding. A second bandit, who was bald with a long black beard, rushed into the tent as he glared down at the blonde thug.

“Why didn’t you ask for help binding that brat?” He asked gruffly. “If you let him cry like that, the knights will eventually find us!”

The blonde bandit groaned and sarcastically said, “You’re right, I should have asked for help while tying up a hostage.”

“Take this job seriously!” The second thug countered. “You may have been the one to capture the brat, but with any slip up-”

His sentence was cut off by the tent collapsing on their heads. The bandits scrambled to get out of their fallen shelter with Felix in tow.

“What the hell was that?” The bald bandit exclaimed as he examined the tent. He noticed there was a palm size rock next to the broken beam of the tent. Without any warning, another rock struck him on the head, which caused him to collapse.

“Brom!” The blonde bandit exclaimed as he examined his fellow thug. The blood from the bald bandit’s head spilt heavily onto the earth. The body was no longer moving. The blonde bandit took out his sword as he explored the direction to where that rock came from. He traveled into the forest to search for the offender when he was struck in the back by a wooden lance. He collapsed to the ground, and when he was about to lift his upper body, he realized that his spine was broken. The bandit turned his head to glare at the offender, only to see a glimpse of a shoulder-length blonde hair, ten-year-old child, running away from him. The thug only curse as he was bested by a child and tried to crawl back to the bandit camp.

The blonde child in question, Prince Dimitri, rushed into the camp and spotted a bounded Felix near a collapsed tent. The prince came to his friend’s side as he attempted to undo the ropes.

“Dima?” Felix said it a soft tone.

“Yes, Felix. I’m here to save you.” Dimitri responded.

As the prince was untying his friend, he spotted the bandit leader coming out of his tent.

“Hey!” The thug exclaimed as he charged at Dimitri.

The prince panicked as he picked up Felix and ran. He did not run to far, because the bandit leader managed to scoop him up by the collar. Dimitri accidentally dropped Felix as he was lifted, and the thug grinned maniacally as he stared at his captive.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the Prince of Faerghus, trying to save his little friend.” The bandit leader gloated. “Fancy finding you here in the forest. You’ll make us a good-”

Before he could finish his sentence, Felix, who was struggling on the ground managed to kick the thug. The Major Crest of Fraldarius had activated, which increased the impact of the blow. After that powerful kick, the bandit leader dropped Dimitri and grabbed onto his leg. The prince took his opportunity to push the thug with immense strength. While the bandit was down, Dimitri picked up Felix from the ground and ran. He kept running until he could no longer see any thugs. When he believed he was out of the woods, Dimitri rested Felix on the grassy ground and worked to untie him. This time, he managed to get the ropes off his friend. Once he was free, Felix hugged his friend and cried over his shoulder.

“F-Felix?” Dimitri was astounded by the embrace.

“Why can’t I be stronger?” Felix cried. “I let myself get caught…”

“Hey,” Dimitri gently patted his friend on the back. “You’re safe now.” He let Felix hug him for as longed as he wanted, until the young Fraldarius pulled away.

“Shall we get back to home?” Dimitri asked.

Felix smiled and nodded as he allowed his remaining tears to stream from his face. The two boys travelled through the forest for what seemed to be hours. They avoided bandits as much as possible because they did not want to get caught in another predicament. However, they did manage to find themselves in another jam because they were wandering around aimlessly with no sense of direction.

“Dima, are you sure we’re going the right way?” Felix asked in concern.

“I…” Dimitri trailed off as he tried to about what to say. He clearly did not know were he was going, but he wanted to reassure his friend that they will make it home.

“You don’t know where we’re going, do you?!” Felix cried. “Why did I let you lead the way?”

“Hey, I thought I had an instinct to getting us back home.” Dimitri defended. “Why, do you think you have an idea on how we are going to get home.”

Felix was about to retort but could not find the words to counter. Instead, he ran off while crying.

“Felix, wait!” Dimitri worriedly called out to his friend before he followed him. He did not want Felix to end up kidnapped again, so he tried to stick with him as much as possible. The young Fraldarius kept on running until he passed a well. He stopped when he heard the cries of help within that structure. A familiar voice to be exact. When Felix peeked down within the well, he saw a recognizable thirteen-year-old with red hair.

“Sylvain?” Felix called out, which made the redhead look up at him.

“Felix?” Sylvain said excitedly. “Did you come looking for me?”

“Well-” Felix was about to explain, but he was cut off by Dimitri calling his name.

The prince in question was panting after the sprint. He glared directly at Felix for running away and yelled, “Don’t scare me like that! I don’t want to lose you again!”

“Lose?” Sylvain asked from within the well. “Felix, what is going on here?”

Dimitri’s eyes widened in shock as he looked down the well.

“Sylvain?” The prince stared at redhead in concern. “How did you get down there?”

“Long story.” Sylvain casually replied. “Miklan and I were hunting for food. When he told me that something was in the well, I took a peek and then he pushed me down.” He then stared curiously at the two boys above him. “What about you two? What have you been up to?”

“Well, Felix and I were playing hide and seek around the shallow parts of the forest.” Dimitri replied. “Felix was It, so he was seeking for me. But then-” He narrowed his eyes. “A lone bandit came up behind him and snatched him.”

“W-Wait?! You’re saying Felix got kidnapped?!” Sylvain exclaimed with shockingly wide eyes.

“I managed to rescue him. But-” Dimitri lowered his eyebrows. “After we got away, we got lost.”

“And it’s all his fault.” Felix pouted.

Dimitri was about to retort to his friend, but not wanting to risk Felix away run again, he decided to hold back.

“Well, I’m guessing you’re not going to inform the knights to rescue me.” Sylvain stated disappointedly. “I don’t want you both to get lost like you already are.”

“Hey, we’ll find a way!” Felix exclaimed. “And maybe you don’t need the knights to rescue you. Dimitri and I could try.”

Sylvain widened his eyes at his navy haired friend and asked, “You really think so, Fe?”

“Well, this well does have a crank and bucket. Maybe we’ll pull you out like that.” Felix stated.

Sylvain blinked a couple times at his friend, but shrugged his shoulders and said, “Well, let’s give it a try.”

Dimitri started to reel down the bucket to his redheaded friend. When Sylvain grabbed a hold of it, Felix joined Dimitri at the reel and asked his eldest friend if he was ready. When Sylvain said “yes”, the two younger boys began to pull him up with effort. Once the redhead was reeled up to the surface, Felix reached out to him and pulled him out of the well. It took the young Fraldarius a lot of effort that he fell to the ground with Sylvain on top of him. The redhead got off his friend as he looked down with apologetic hazel eyes. Felix sat up from the ground and gazed back at Sylvain.

“Okay, since we are together now-”

“Wait, Felix, can you promise me one thing?” Sylvain cut his friend off.

Felix raised an eyebrow and asked, “What kind of promise to you have in mind?”

“Well, after I heard of your abduction and since you saw me in the well,” Sylvain started. “Can we promise to stick together until we die together?”

It was an odd promise to make, but Felix agreed to it regardless. Dimitri stood there as if he were the third wheel of this conversation, but he did not hold that against them.

“So, Sylvain, now that we’re all together, shall we find our way back to Fraldarius or Gautier territory?” The prince asked.

Sylvain nodded his head and attempted to get up on his feet. His legs were shaking like he was about to collapse. When his two friends noticed that, they rushed over to support the redhead.

“Are you alright?” Dimitri asked in concern. “Did your legs suffer seriously after being pushed down the well?”

“Heh, It’s no problem, really.” Sylvain gave his friends a smile.

“Are you sure?” Felix asked with doubt. “You know I don’t like it if you lie. Are you serious?”

“If it makes you happy, Felix, you and Dimitri can continue to support me until I feel confident to walk again.” Sylvain offered.

The prince and the Fraldarius child chose to accept the proposal and walked Sylvain through the forest. They travelled for around half an hour until they spotted a group of knights. Glenn was among them, and when he found the trio, he rushed over to them.

“Felix, Your Highness! Where were you? We had been looking all over for you since you didn’t return to House Fraldarius!” The elder Fraldarius exclaimed before he turned to see Sylvain. “Oh, I see Sylvain is with you as well. But what happened?”

“It’s a long story.” Dimitri replied. “I will tell you everything later. But please take us home.”

Glenn sighed, but he nodded.

After the knights had rescued the trio, Dimitri told them whole story about their adventure and returned safely home.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I made those bandits really stupid. They couldn't keep a couple of ten-year-olds at bay.  
> Well, I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
